This invention relates to small radiating antennas, resonating coils or probes and resonant transformers. The invention is small in physical size in comparison to its present state of the art counterparts.
Electrically small antennas are those whose dimensions when measured from its input terminals do not exceed 1/8 of a wavelength to its end locations. These small antennas are used primarily at HF and lower frequencies on vehicles, spacecraft, aircraft and transportable transceivers. They generally have narrow bandwidths and unfavorable input impedance characteristics They generally utilize a ferrite core material for receiving and become larger in size when employed for the transmitter end of a communications link. The transmitter end becomes quite large when large power is required such as in the ELF band of operation. Efficiencies of the present state of the art antennas are low and have a value in the order of 1%.
In present art there appears a structure patented by Reggia & Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,480 issued on Sept. 27, 1977 titled Conformal Edge-Slot Radiators). Their dielectric loaded edge-slot radiator which is an integral part of another structure must have its exterior dimensions conform to the structure which attached to allow flush mounting on large cylindrical and conical bodies as shown in their drawing. The problem with their adjustable dimensions is that the resonant frequency of their antenna can not be readily changed to fit the mounting structure. Whatever structure that employs their antenna must use various ferrite loading configurations. The antenna cannot be readjusted after assembly The antenna utilizes printed circuit board material that cannot handle large transmit power levels (that is over 100 watts). When the antenna is attached to large cylindrical and conical bodies as shown in their drawing, their structure would not be considered as a small antenna by antenna standards in use today Their invention by their description needs the addition of a larger attached structure to function.
In the medical field the usage of resonant RF coils are being employed in such areas as Nuclear Magnetic Resonance. The problem with presently utilized coils is that in order to place the patient inside the coil, the coil's self resonance limits the upper operating frequency that can be used and partially radiates.
Transformers utilized in AC power, use a magnetic core material to provide a concentrated loop of magnetic flux. The magnetic flux passes thru loops of coils of different windings placed in its path to allow voltage and current to be changed or transformed into different values. All present AC power transformers, use a magnetic core that is nonresonant to function.